Anub'arak
(Azjol-Nerub) (Koloseum Krzyżowców) | Reakcja = | Lokacja = Otchłań Miotu, Azjol-Nerub Lodowe Otchłanie, Koloseum Krzyżowców | Instancja = Próba Krzyżowca | Rodzaj = Boss | Klasa = Nekromanta | Przynależność = Imperium Nerubian, Azjol-Nerub | Stanowisko = Lider Nerubian Plagi | Status = Zmarły }} Dawny król Azjol-Nerub Anub'arak był pośród nerubian zabitych podczas Wojny Pająka i później wskrzeszonych przez Króla Lisza jako nieumarłych do swojej armii. Biografia 'Przed śmiercią' Dawny król Azjol-Nerub Anub'arak był pośród nerubian zabitych podczas Wojny Pająka. Jednym z jego najbardziej lojalnych dowódców był Anub'Rekhan. Król Lisz Ner'zhul wskrzesił najwyższych władców Pajęczego Królestwa jako nieumarłych do swojej armii, a Anub'arak był pośród nich. Obecnie jako straszliwy władca krypty musi on służyć swą mocą, by oczyszczać pokrytą śniegiem krainę z jakiegokolwiek pozostałego oporu przeciwko władzy Króla Lisza. Mimo błagań dawnych poddanych, był zmuszony zmasakrować wielu nerubian, którzy próbowali opierać się nieumarłym. 'Droga do Potępienia' Podróże władcy krypty z magiem Kel'Thuzadem przez Azjol-Nerub i nekropolię Naxxramas zostały zebrane w krótkiej opowieści "Droga do Potępienia". W tej opowieści Anub'arak jest określany jako majordomus Kel'Thuzada. 'Bieg do Korony Lodu' thumb|left Anub'arak wyruszył na południe, by powitać Arthasa Menethila, gdy ten przybył do Northrend. Anub'arak uratował mrocznego księcia przed atakiem krwawych elfów i przedstawił się, przekazując plany Ner'zhula. Anub'arak pomógł Arthasowi założyć bazę, a następnie zaplanował atak na niebieskiego smoka Sapphirona. Anub'arak zdradził Arthasowi, że może zająć zbyt dużo czasu przebijanie się przez liczne armie Kael'thasa i Vashj i opracował plan przejścia przez podziemne ruiny Azjol-Nerub, by osiągnąć Koronę Lodu, jednak ostrzegł go, że będzie to niebezpieczna wyprawa. Anub'arak poprowadził Arthasa do zrujnowanego Pajęczego Królestwa, unieszkodliwiając wiele niebezpiecznych pułapek czających na podróżników, jednak przez cały czas zmuszony był walczyć z wielu dawnymi poddanymi, żywymi nerubianami, którzy nazywali go zdradzieckim królem służącemu Królowi Liszowi, który zniszczył Azjol-Nerub. Gdy wkroczyli do królestwa, napotkali niedobitków ekspedycji Muradina, obecnie prowadoznych przez Baelguna, który zdradził, że starożytne zło zostało uwolnione pod królestwem i że nie pozwolą nikomu otworzyć jego wrót. Anub'arak i Arthas pokonali krasnoludów i wyłamali wrota Wewnętrznego Królestwa. Krótko potem natknęli się na to zło, o którym wspominali krasnoludy - Beztwarzowych - dziwne, przeobrażone stwory, które zostały zniewolone pod ziemą na wieki i zapomiane. Musieli się również nawet zmierzyć z Zapomnianym, istotą o wielkiej mocy. thumb|Anub'arak w [[Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne]] Po wejściu do Wyższego Królestwa trzęsienie ziemi oddzieliło Anub'araka od Arthasa i władca krypty ze swoimi wojskami przekopywali się przez zwalisko, by dotrzeć do Arthasa, zanim ten zginie w jednej z wielu pułapek rozstawionych w halach Wewnętrznego Królestwa Azjol-Nerub. Zafascynowany uportem Arthasa, gdy go odnalazł, Anub'arak szybko wyprowadizł go z Azjol-Nerub na powierzchnię, gdzie natychmiast zostali zaatakowani przez Illidana Stormrage i jego sługi podczas bitwy o Tron Mrozu. Anub'arak był szybki podczas bitwy, broniąć Arthasa, gdy ten magicznie aktywował cztery obeliski otaczające szczyt Korony Lodu. Ostatecznie, gdy wszystkie cztery zostały aktywowane, Anub'arak został w tyle, gdy Arthas wspinał się po stopniach do swego przeznaczenia. World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King thumb|Anub'arak w [[Azjol-Nerub]] 'Azjol-Nerub' :Główny artykuł: Anub'arak (tactics) W World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Azjol-Nerub zostało podzielone na dwa 5-osobowe instancje: Azjol-Nerub i Ahn'kahet, nastawione na poziom 72-75. Anub'arak jest bossem pierwszego lochu. Anub'arak znalazł dom w podziemiach niegdyś dumnego Azjol-Nerub. Od czasu swej zdrady, przekształcił i splugawił swą dawną ojczyznę w nieszczęsną krainę, jaką jest dziś. Rządził armią nieumarłych nerubian którzy, jak ich przywódca, przysięgli wierność Królowi Liszowi. Zarówno arcymag Lan'dalock i Kilix Wyjaśniający chcą śmierci Anub'araka. Informacje o większej roli Informacje wcześniej podane wskazują, że będzie on miał większą rolę do odegrania: ::Salthem: Anub'arak będzie również pierwszoplanową postacią do interakcji z graczami. ::Bornakk: ...zdecydowanie chcemy zaangażować Anub'araka jako pierwszoplanową postać poza rajdami. Te informacje stały się nieaktualne prawdopodobnie w momencie, gdy zarzucono pomysł, by Azjol-Nerub było pierwszym podziemnym obszarem, lecz Anub'arak po raz kolejny pojawił się w Próbie Krzyżowca. 'Próba Krzyżowca' thumb|Anub'arak pod Koloseum Krzyżowców :Główny artykuł: Anub'arak (Crusaders' Coliseum tactics) Zniszczenie Anub'araka w Azjol-Nerub okazało się być tymczasowe; został on wskrzeszony (po raz kolejny) przez Króla Lisza i przybył, by najechać Srebrzysty Turniej. Przebywa on wewnątrz Lodowych Czeluści pod Koloseum Krzyżowców, gdzie będzie ostatnim przeciwnikiem podczas Próby Krzyżowca oraz Starszego Krzyżowca. Cytaty * Anub'arak: To potwory, o których mówiły krasnoludy. Myślę, że były one tylko legendą. :Król Arthas: Co? :Anub'arak: To Bez Twarzy... *'Anub'arak': To niemożliwe... Zapomniany. Broń się, rycerzu śmierci! Walcz, jak jeszcze nigdy nie walczyłeś! *'Nerubianin': Zobaczcie, bracia! Król zdrajca! (zobaczywszy Anub'araka) :Arthas: Kto? Ja? :Anub'arak: Chodzi mu o mnie, rycerzu śmierci. *'Anub'arak': Rasa nerubian, tak. Wtedy przybył pan. Gdy jego wpływy wzrosły, wypowiedzieliśmy mu wojnę, głupio wierząc, że mamy szansę. Wielu z nas poległo i zostało wskrzeszonych po śmierci. Za życia byłem królem. Dziś jestem panem krypty. :Kel'Thuzad: W zamian za nieśmiertelność zgodziłeś się mu służyć. Godne zapamiętania. :Anub'arak: "Zgoda" sugeruje, że miałem wybór. Niewolnik czy adiutant? Wydaje się, że Anub'arak jest kolejnym bezwolnym niewolnikiem Króla Lisza. W Drodze do Przekleństwa, gdy Kel'Thuzad wspomniał, że w zamian za nieśmiertelność Anub'arak zgodził się oddać Pladze, odpowiedział: "'Zgoda' sugeruje, że miałem wybór.", po czym wspomina się, że Król Lisz może wymusić uległość od nieumarłych. Obecnie w World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King w chwili śmierci wypowiada słowa: "Ahhh... RAAAAAGH! Nigdy nie myślałem... Że się od niego uwolnię...", co potwierdza wcześniejsze przypuszczenia. W Arthas: Rise of the Lich King znajduje się wzmianka, że Arthas dostrzegł smutną nutę w głosie Anub'araka. Arthas spekulował, że Anub'arak służył tylko dlatego, że musiał i że zwróci się przeciwko Królowi Liszowi, gdy będzie mógł. Anub'arak został wskrzeszony ponownie przez Króla Lisza po klęsce w Azjol-Nerub, by zabić herosów z Koloseum Krzyżowców. Wydaje się być wdzięcznym, że może po raz kolejny służyć swemu panu, jednak jego prawdziwa lojalność czy przymuszone posłuszeństwo dopiero zostanie wystawione na próbę. Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * * Linki zewnętrzne Kategoria:Plaga Kategoria:Trial of the Crusader Kategoria:Trial of the Grand Crusader Kategoria:Azjol-Nerub Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Marionetki Ner'zhula Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie Kategoria:Nerubianie en:Anub'arak es:Anub'arak fr:Anub'arak ru:Ануб'арак